dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:10X Kamehameha
User Hello, 10x. Could you warn him or take care of this? I have told him more than 4 times to stop inserting false information into articles, but even though he has apologized several times, he continues to do so. 14:59, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :He seems pretty reasonable, if misguided. I think he'll learn to be a better editor in time. Your notes to him seem to be helping. 22:07, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Second DragonBall wikia Found a copycat wikia: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Feminist_SJW/A_second_Dragon_Ball_wikia :I replied to your post. 04:30, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism The user SuperBen 1000000 screwed up Explosive Fire Cutter article. Please revert it to the way it was. Bargeta (talk) 22:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :You already undid his edit, is there another problem? 22:57, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Enter the article and see yourself. The images are from an animanga. Undo it did not solve it. Bargeta (talk) 00:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, fixed. Bullza (likely accidentally) overwrote the technique images with those animanga scans, which he/she used on another article. SuperBen's edit was deleting the animanga image in the infobox, which wasn't ideal but was an improvement after Bullza's accident. Long story short: everyone was trying to help, and now everything is fixed : ) 04:11, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey 10X Kamehameha. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. For the future we plan to have wiki videos in many communities and probably also on Dragon Ball wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we maybe will also reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 13:25, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the note Julia. Let me know what we can do to help. 23:29, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you Can you rename all Zamas pages to Zamasu because that is the actual English name now? :Looks like the page has already been renamed. Let me know if any other pages have permissions issues. 00:43, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, and oh, this is another user, 10x, u see the message from new visuals at the very bottom there is a new message i recently written, it was supposed to belong here in this "can you?" page and please kindly and respectfully read it please, if you want a hint, then its all about the problem with the sloppy eiting of articles. Please sign your posts. I will read your note now. Generally people overlook new notes put this far back on a talk page (2 months). 02:49, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I saw that most of the new articles had super-bad and sloppy "amateuristic" editing, it makes me wanna vomit, like i would be forced to fix every crude and poorly-pronounced words they made, some of the articles i properly fixed, they reedited it again to look even more horrible, while the first DBZ/GT sagas and related articles looked like been made by professionals, the DBS sagas and recent aticles are done by these sloppy editors and the way they tell the saga's stories, it was horrible, i wish you should do something about this, 10xF100100 (talk) 12:22, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, please feel free to contribute and edit the articles to improve them. Just complaining doesn't help. Older articles on a collaborative site like this will naturally be more refined. Also, you seem to be a bit new to editing talk pages, so FYI when you edit threads that have 20+ newer ones after them, most users won't notice your post. Consider making a new topic instead. 02:31, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Mystermist hello a person called gargoyle 1 possibly insulted me when i said i was an indian, he said oh my god i didnt know you are an indian i am out so i am quite hurt by this and feeling insulted so can you please warn him once thanks, mystrymist the omnipotent interplanetory idiot Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:02, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :I took a look at it seems like you misinterpreted his comment. You accused him of discriminating against you since you were Indian, and he said, "What?! No. I didn't even know you were Indian until I saw this, my god."; this is Gargoyle 1 saying he didn't know you were Indian. He then follows up with "I'm done." meaning he's finished arguing with you. I don't see him insulting you anywhere. *You* did call him a "Sailor Moon fanboy", though, which he apparently took offense to. — 19:12, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with Final Chidori. He used that expression in frustration/surprise, a reaction to you saying he discriminated against you as an Indian when he didn't even know you were Indian. I didn't see anything on the thread that seemed racially motivated, or even acknowledging any races at all. Just lots of people trying to compare different fictional universes with incompatible physics, etc. 01:03, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Mysterymist 2 hi,how do you like my contributions to this page?in manga section, i added a new picture and it shows how dbz is related to shim chan thanks,Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 06:27, May 1, 2017 (UTC) :Looks good, thanks. 00:03, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Conjecture 10X, I was the one who implemented the usage of conjecture on the wiki a while back, but when I did I forgot to add it into the naming conventions - I only remembered to add it in recently.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:54, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yes I saw. A template at the top of an article should be something that affects the entire article and is very important. Good examples of things at the top of an article are disambiguations to make sure the reader is on the right page, stub notices to encourage people to add content, and warnings that there is sexual content coming and younger readers beware. The fact that a form's name doesn't have a source yet only affects the name, and not the rest of the article's content, so it shouldn't go above everything else in a separate box. Not having a reference tag on the first use of the name should be enough for anyone to know it's unsourced, or at most a line in the article saying so. We have to be very selective in what merits an above-article template, and lack of a source for 1 word is not enough. :As for the MoS, new policies should be discussed on the MoS talk page before being implemented. 16:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Instead of removing the template, shouldn't you use talk to discuss it being altered?--Neffyarious (talk) 05:43, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :No, such a major change should never have been implemented without discussion on the Main Page or MoS. This is not a style or grammar issue with one line in an article, it's a major clutter on the top of many articles. The fact that it exists it not enough justification to leave it that way in this case. Let's focus on pros and cons. 23:58, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Apologies I misread your position and I would like to formally apologize for my jump of the gun. I would like to note that as an administrator of DBU I would like for us to get along and co-exist. I apologize for taking you out of context as it seems it was bad judgment on my behalf. And if i’m wrong I do not want to be wrong for a second longer. --New World God 01:14, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :I would also like for us to co-exist and get along. We are all trying our best and we all have the same goal. 00:02, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Missed Dragon Ball Super Episode Do you have any idea why there was never anything added to Episode 82 of the Dragon Super Anime? :Please sign your posts. It seems that no one has added the summary yet. Feel free to do so yourself. Otherwise please be patient, our community is entirely voluntary and someone will update the page when they get a chance to do so. 04:35, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot if i want to be an admin for this wiki,how much would it take for me and what should i do for becoming an admin? do i need to be elected? i know everything about fusions heroes xenoverse super.....Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 15:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :We look for users with a ton of experience on this site, they should be very technically knowledgeable, they should get along well with everyone, they should be very helpful to others, they should follow the rules all the time, and they should know all of the policies. The actual process of giving someone admin rights is based on what the site needs, and it consists of a combination of community recommendations and usually a discussion among the current admins. :Also, please start a new topic when leaving a talk page message unrelated to the previous post. Thanks. 06:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Videos Hey 10X, I'd like to hear your opinion on this. — 14:45, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Done. By the way, would you mind archiving some of the MoS talk page? I tried earlier but my browser fought me. 19:55, May 28, 2017 (UTC) sockpuppeting just to report, gargoyle 2 is a sockpuppet of gargoyle 1 see here for reference sorry i am not biting him as you see he is here quite a while to be called newcommer Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:05, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I left him a message. 17:15, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Fusees Was their discussion in regarding the fusees of characters where the fusion is video game only? I believe they should still be listed as fusees on the character's like Trunks being listed as one of Present Gohan's fusees.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 04:07, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :I recommend you bring this up for discussion on the Manual of Style talk page. 05:03, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Question Can you come vist my wiki Heroes Unite Wikia :Please sign your posts. 01:59, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Slider project by Bullza If you didn't know what exactly the latest things in the Manual of Style talk page was about, it was about at first, the idea by Stryzzar, and then my "idea" to use the sliders created by Bullza months ago but was never used due to as you said, problems in a browser that shows the whole article cut out. Bullza is currently, well not really currently, checking in that browser to see any errors. Eventually, Bullza will try to get your approval again, as well as everyone else's, to see if anything is wrong. See it for yourself if you'd like . But yeah, I'm just wondering what you think about it as of now, will it make everything better, or worse? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 08:06, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Indeed I've checked up on it quite a bit since. I've checked a bunch of browsers to see if there were any problems, I checked Google Chrome, AOL, Microsoft Edge, Opera, Puffin and whatever browser the PS4 uses, I've checked the Desktop and Mobile versions, I've asked Final Chidori and Neffaryious. There hasn't been any problems with the tabbers being in place. This wiki has already started to use tabbers more frequently for the images anyway and there's been no issue with that. It's definitely something that should be used and becomes more necessary as time goes on. Aside from it being used in the abilities section I believe some people want to use it now to separate the Super anime and manga stories on characters biographies which has also become more necessary as time goes on.Bullza (talk) 16:57, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :There are a small handful of huge pages which would benefit from a tab for techniques. Hiding certain media would be adding bias and is strictly against Wikia's mission statement. Just because we can do something doesn't mean we should. 01:42, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Those small handful of page are the pages that are amongst the most popular, Goku, Frieza, Vegeta etc. Obviously someone like Android 8 wouldn't warrant the tabbers because his page isn't a mess. Nobody was talking about hiding anything, that was never the intention so I don't know you got that from.Bullza (talk) 01:55, June 24, 2017 (UTC) He's talking about the Anime and Manga biographies. But, aren't we kinda being biased for making the manga info too short compared to the anime info? If we use sliders, it might encourage editors to add more info. Not guarenteed, but it might. You're right about that 10x, but do you have a better solution to what's going on lately? People are complaining left and right about this the anime and manga stuff being too unorganized. Now or not now, either way it's going to have to be necessary. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :I think everyone agrees on tabs for techniques on those articles. Picking a default media type and hiding the rest is absolutely not appropriate for a Wiki. 02:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) So we can use tabs now for techniques. That would be really beneficial if we could because it'd do a lot for making the page better, that's good then. I still don't know what you mean by hiding a media type. As far as I know all people wanted was to have a section that describes what happened in the anime version and a section that describes what happened in the manga version and you'd use tabs to switch between the two versions. Not something that was ever necessary for us to have until this latest saga where the manga was radically different.Bullza (talk) 02:21, June 24, 2017 (UTC) And one thing, what the heck were you talking about when you said we could use reference notes? I tried to find it on the Manual of Style, but I found nothing. Probably becuase I'm a bad finder. So, what is it? And how was this supposed to help with the organization? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:29, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :DB anime and manga have always had differences. Using tabs for media types would necessitate hiding another type. This is against the Wikia mission statement of writing articles without bias. Reference notes are these: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite 02:10, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I get that the anime and manga versions have had differences before, but it was always small changes like adding a bit of filler here and there, while preserving the overall events. The way Toyatoro does it is a completely alternate style of story telling. The differences are to the extent of the Battle of Gods movie and the Super adaptation of BoG. Other wikis have separated the manga and anime versions before if they get too different from each other, Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki makes separate pages for it. It's just seems really redundant for "in the anime" and "in the manga" to be repeated 3 times on one article. Stryzzar (talk) 02:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hiding anime or manga content is biased, and leads to very long, very redundant content. "In the anime" and "in the manga" should not be used. Reference tags are much better: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite 02:21, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :I never said to hide them man. All I suggested was separating them into two sections so that the anime plot sits under one heading and the manga under another, without having to go back and forth between anime-to-manga. Stryzzar (talk) 20:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Tabs always force you to go back and forth, that's what we want to avoid. 02:47, June 28, 2017 (UTC) New visual? The users "SuperBen 1000000" and "Rogeta234" are adding something uncommon onto Gogeta's page. Is that acceptable or should remain the old one? I'd refer to the section above the one you made to find that out. You should join us to convince 10x to put these new tabbers for the separation between anime and manga because lately, it is a mess.SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:32, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :We're giving it a try for techniques on a couple of the longest articles. It will not be used to hide manga or anime content as SuperBen has suggested. 02:13, June 25, 2017 (UTC) F100100 10x, please tell those guys to edit each article (new or old) properly i am already tired and annoyed of fixing and correcting the horribly made edits they did (like fixing words like the hypened titles, don'ts couldn'ts, didn'ts, isn'ts etc. to their more proper and appropriate forms, (like do not) placing proper symbols and other sloppy editing and mistakes) if you want please hire some proficient editors, this is a wiki, not some storybook or drawing book to be played with by some amateur. :Please start a new topic if you aren't commenting on the current one. Also, please sign your talk page posts. As to your post, it's not very informative. Which edits on which articles by which users are you opposed to? Also, we don't hire anyone, all the editors here are volunteers doing this for fun, except Wikia staff. 02:55, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :F100100 (talk) 13:36, June 30, 2017 (UTC)i wish those guys, if they want it for fun, then they should edit articles a little bit properly and fix their mistakes so that it would look understandable to readers :And they should italize ki and put more comas and italizations'' in main articles more often, also, when they edit something new they should place a reference, so readers would know where the new topics come from, and they should edit topics in a little bit more formal style.F100100 (talk) 08:56, July 10, 2017 (UTC)'' another sockpuppet... he didnt stop making them....Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 11:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I left him a second note. 02:48, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Dragon Ball GT I'm curious as to why Dragon Ball GT is still considered canon and part of the actual story on here? Several people from the franchise have said it's no longer canon and Akira Toriyama, himself, is totally dismissive of it. The whole reason he created Dragon Ball Super in the first place is because he was so embarassed by GT. --DBZSSJ3 (talk) 18:28, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Because Akira Toriyama has never stated an official canon neither has Toei Animation. The only people who have stated any form of canon are people who have no ownership to the series. Also do you have a credible source that states that Akira has even said he was embarrassed by GT. Also technically Akira Toriyama didn't create Super he created the first two movies that became the first two sagas of Super. Akira has even said that GT was part of the story look http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=5411%7Chere. ::As Goku20 has stated, DBZSSJ3 your premise is not sound. To my knowledge, exactly 1 person even tangentially involved with DB has ever said the word canon, and it was merely an English dub voice actor. I'm very interested to hear your new sources, please post them for me here. Toriyama, who was of course involved in GT, has only ever said quite positive things about GT. Please post your source saying otherwise. Also, please post your source for Toriyama creating Super over this alleged embarrassment over GT. Yes please post sources for these 3 statements because frankly they are rather unbelievable and contradictory. 02:58, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::That's not true. It is confirmed from Toriyama himself that he made Super because of DB Evolution. Look it up, go to Masako X's channel and the Kazennshu. It basically confirms this. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:52, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: If GT is still canon, then why would Super introduce the new Saiyan beyond God, Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue tranformations when they're nowhere to be found in GT? I doubt Goku and Vegeta would just abandon their most powerful Saiyan tranformations for the earlier transformations. On another note, why are the Pilaf Gang also given their youth back by Shenron, in Super, while they're very old in GT? I highly doubt they can age that fast in a decade. DBZSSJ3 (talk) 02:04, June, 30 2017 (UTC) Well let's see both are inconsistences right now, but the answer to the second one could be that they wished to return to their age before or wished to be old. Now the answer to the first one is trickery since Z and GT both ended years before Super was even thought of, the reason I mention Z is because of the episode that takes place after Super ends it could just be an inconsistence. Also are you not going to give us any sources that proves that Akira Toriyama made Super because he was "embarrassed" by GT. It's important to note that Db super is currently set in the 10 year gap between kid buu and the world peace saga Age 774 to Age 784. GT happens in Age 789 or Age 794 according to the funimation version. So that's 15 years at the least for all kinds of things to potentially happen. 0551E80Y (talk) 07:36, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Here at the wiki, we don't treat things as "canon" or "noncanon"; we simply provide information on everything *officially* Dragon Ball. It's not our place to speculate and say what is or isn't canon. — 18:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) If gt took place much much later why does super's technology and buildings look modernized like our own real world, not to mention look at what the characters are using, touchscreen devices, you saw that did you and most of the character's homes have flat screen tvs not to mention the Kame house had a flat screen tv instead of the old style tv in z.F100100 (talk) 01:28, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Because GT was made in the 90's which was following the epilouge of the original manga which also ended in the 90's; it was reflecting the technology that was available then. Back then, Super wasn't even a thought in anyone's mind. The technology that's in super is a reflection of what is available today. Also flat screen tvs were introduced in the 1990's 0551E80Y (talk) 02:00, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Final Chidori has the best answer here. We provide facts, we don't try to invent canons based on fan theories. Everyone is welcome to their own opinions, but all we post are encyclopedic facts. Goku20 brought up some good points that currently Super is not completed yet, there is still a major time gap between Super and GT, and Super actually takes place during DBZ so it's not like any potential inconsistencies are unique to GT. DBZSSJ3, I'd challenge you to justify the discrepancies between theatrical, anime, and manga versions of Super. Those 3 versions have characters appearing vs. not, living vs. dying, and contradicting dialogue. GT only differs by Super in that a wish or two might happen in the decade in between. Still waiting on your sources to back your first post btw. Well maybe those things maybe just an oversight and is no big deal to the story, but, they should consider making a reimagining of the Uub saga in the style of Super to be consistent with the technology the series has F100100 (talk) 12:26, July 11, 2017 (UTC) DaisukeTheSaiyanGod Hello, Recently a user that goes by the name of "DaisukeTheSaiyanGod" deleted everything on the King Kai page and I've spent an hour trying to put it back together again. I reported him for vandalism and I've requested help from others to restore it but I'm having trouble. Is there any way that I can fix the page completely? Here is a link to the guy that deleted the King Kai page: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:DaisukeTheSaiyanGod Thank You, BulmaCC (talk) 06:07, July 2, 2017 (UTC)Bulma CC :Thanks for your effort. I blocked the vandal and restored the article. If you ever need to restore an article prior to multiple bad edits again, simple click to view the article history, click the date of the last good version, click "edit" as usual, then "publish" as usual. That way you don't need to bother manually finding all the differences. Let me know if any of those steps are unclear. 13:43, July 2, 2017 (UTC) SuperBen Hey I was wondering if you have seen this blog post and to give your thoughts on it: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperBen_1000000/The_anime_and_manga_crap_ends_today. thats all I wanted to say --- Love, Billybob125poopz (talk) 08:32, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Please start new talk topics when posting on a new subject. I gave my thoughts on the post. Wrong place to seek consensus for policy change. 22:42, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Why.... Are you removing all those pages from deletion? I spoke to Final Chidori about this already. I combined all the information on those pages with the Items in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 page and he was going to delete them because the pages just had a sentence of two a piece.Bullza (talk) 21:50, July 6, 2017 (UTC) And now you've taken the Baby Hatchiyack saga off the deletion even though that page and all of its information was merged with the Dark Demon Realm saga page just like all the other mini arcs were.Bullza (talk) 22:03, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :You incorrectly marked them by adding a category. Had you properly tagged them for deletion with the template, which includes stating a reason, then I would know the reason. By adding the category directly you left me no choice but to remove it. Had you tagged them correctly, it still would have been rejected, since those pages should all be edited into redirects to wherever you are moving the info. If you had a plan for this sweeping change to site structure that affects ~100 articles, it should be discussed in the Manual of Style before being implemented. 22:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Well I don't know how to tag them for deletion with a template I've never had to do it before. If you'd have just asked I could have told you the reason. It wasn't supposed to be a sweeping change. I took the information on those pages and added it all to this one. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_items_in_Budokai_Tenkaichi_3 I asked Final Chidori about this before I started because he's a mod and he said that was fine. He didn't say about using the Manual of Style. It was only supposed to be a simple matter of combining info to one place so he could delete near empty pages.Bullza (talk) 22:45, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, Bullza checked with me and I said it was fine. I don't think it was necessary to bring it up on the MoS talk page, it wasn't really a major change to site structure. Though in hindsight, it would have been a good idea to use redirects as well. — 06:19, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Anything that's going to result in ~100 articles potentially being deleted is major. Redirects will help people find the info, and sustain any links currently leading to those articles. 20:53, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Super Saiyan "Rage" Could ya have a look at this, I made a discovery about Super Saiyan "Rage"'s name, should it be changed immediately?--Neffyarious (talk) 03:56, July 7, 2017 (UTC) *Actually, I'm just gonna go ahead and rename it now since any official name is better than a fan translated name.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:08, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Makes sense. 20:54, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Wait a second Why did you removed my info cous master? I only stated that Coola being weaker than Freeza is dub onlyBH Ouji (talk) 05:19, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Which article? 00:24, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Um i meant the talk page about him, that Coola never stated that Freeza was always stronger than himBH Ouji (talk) 18:33, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay got it. As you can see from my edit summary, I removed the comments since you inserted them above existing comments in the same topic. New text in a topic always goes under older text. It's the only to keep track of who said what and when. 02:39, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Time Immemorial Hey, could help move Dragon Ball Wiki:KID BUU back to Time Immemorial since it was vandalized by CHALMERSCHRISTOPHER five months ago. DragonEmeperor (talk) 08:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like someone already fixed it. Does it look all right to you now? 00:23, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah its alright now. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:58, July 11, 2017 (UTC) VegitoBluehair Hey 10X, VegitoBluehair need to be block cause he just vandalized Sorrel's page and I had to clean it up. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:27, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Done, thanks for the info. 00:29, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Icantcomeupwithausernamelel Icantcomeupwithausernamelel is just vandalizing pages and needs to be blocked. Here's the proof: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kale?diff=prev&oldid=1599612 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Caulifla?diff=prev&oldid=1599609 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Android_18?diff=prev&oldid=1599616 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hit?diff=prev&oldid=1599620 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hit?diff=prev&oldid=1599615 DragonEmeperor (talk) 04:08, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Done. 01:36, July 25, 2017 (UTC) hey!!!!!! who the hell did this bullshit!? Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 16:00, July 27, 2017 (UTC)